


need you now

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: UnREAL (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hidden Cameras, Invasion of Privacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: “No, I need to see her,” Rachel felt her voice grow more shrill as she grabbed his arm, “I need Quinn.”Rachel asks Dr. Simon to take her to Quinn in the hospital parking lot and Dr. Simon does some spying. (S3x6)





	need you now

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post from i-heart-scully on tumblr saying she wanted a fic about “Rachel asking Dr. Simon to bring her to Quinn’s house after she meets him in the parking lot”
> 
> Spoilers for s3x6

It was an impulse, hugging him so suddenly in the parking lot, but she felt alone, so alone, and Dr. Simon was just right there. After a moment, Rachel pulled away. She wiped her nose on the back of her sleeve, sniffling awkwardly.

 

“I need-” she paused, “Can you take me to Quinn?”

 

“I don’t think that’s the best idea for you,” Dr. Simon said. He was trying to sound understanding, but Rachel knew he was avidly against her request.

 

“No, I need to see her,” Rachel felt her voice grow more shrill as she grabbed his arm, “I need Quinn.”

 

Dr. Simon sighed, “I’ll take you back to set.”

 

“Kay,” Rachel said, “Thanks.”

 

“You know how I feel about your relationship with Quinn,” he said as they drove. 

 

“You think she’s a manipulative bitch,” Rachel replied.

 

“I never said that-”

 

“But you think that!” when he didn’t respond right away, Rachel looked at him, “She’d say thank you if you said that to her face.”

 

Dr. Simon chuckled in spite of himself, “I bet. But really, Rachel, she doesn’t do what’s best for you.”

 

“She hired you didn’t she? To keep an eye on me? You don’t think our sessions are what’s best for me?” she stressed the last four words. 

 

“I do think these are helping you,” he said, even, measured, “But she only hired me so you could keep doing her job. If she realized that this job was hurting you- which I think it is- do you think she’d let you go? I don’t think it’s likely.”

 

“She already did,” Rachel muttered, looking out the window.

 

“What?”

 

“I said she already did!”

 

Dr. Simon glanced at her in confusion so she continued. 

 

“At the end of last season, she fired me. She said she wanted me to get out while I still could.”

 

_ I love you. I LOVE you, _ rattled through her thoughts, cycling on loop. Quinn’s raw intensity filled her mind. Quinn loved her, Quinn loved her, Quinn-

 

“That didn’t last very long,” Dr. Simon snorted as they pulled into the mansion. Rachel got out of the car with a head tilt in his direction and a dry ‘thanks’ as she went to find Quinn.

 

* * *

 

With a sigh, Dr. Simon sank into his chair and opened his laptop. He’d left the feed to the camera in Rachel’s truck on and now it was displaying not just Rachel, but Quinn King too.

 

Rachel and Quinn sat on Rachel’s cot, Rachel’s elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. Quinn slowly rubbed Rachel’s back, concern creasing her brow. 

 

“Rach, you should get some sleep,” he could hear Quinn say, and Rachel jerked up.

 

“Don’t leave, please,” Rachel’s voice cracked, wet, the same way she’d sounded when he’d try to keep her from finding Quinn.

 

On the grainy feed, he watched Quinn reach out and gently touch Rachel’s face. Wiping away a tear he couldn’t see. Quinn didn’t reply, just stared into Rachel’s eyes for a long moment, then nodded and kicked off her heels. 

 

_ We don’t touch each other, _ she’d told him, but now Quinn was crawling into Rachel’s cot, letting Rachel lay down beside her. Quinn’s arms wrapped around Rachel, Rachel’s head coming to rest just under Quinn’s chin. They settled easily, fitting together on the small cot like two puzzle pieces. 

 

It felt voyeuristic, watching them, watching how Quinn stroked Rachel’s hair and kissed the top of her head as Rachel hid herself in Quinn’s embrace. But Dr. Simon wanted to understand what their relationship really was- especially since no one could explain it to him. Everything about this damn job made him feel dirty, what was one more transgression? It was for a good cause anyway, it was for Rachel. Plus, he couldn’t look away. 

 

He couldn’t see Rachel’s face, and her words were inaudible. But he could hear Quinn’s reply.

 

“Hey, look at me,” Quinn was sharp, but her expression softened as soon as Rachel tilted her head to gaze up at her, “What have I told you?”

 

Rachel mumbled something in response, and Dr. Simon didn’t have to hear to guess that it was sarcastic and a bit self degrading. 

 

“You’re perfect just the way you are, okay?” Quinn’s voice was gentler than Dr. Simon thought possible. 

 

Rachel nodded and snuggled closer to Quinn, arms wrapped around her.

 

“You’re a fighter, Goldie,” Quinn said into her hair, “You’ll be okay.”

 

Dr. Simon watched Quinn trace patterns on Rachel’s back until their breathing relaxed and both women fell asleep. 


End file.
